


【普羅米亞】Marry me(里加)

by irenetwloverdj



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenetwloverdj/pseuds/irenetwloverdj
Summary: 娛樂圈au演員paro里歐視角有私設
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 3





	【普羅米亞】Marry me(里加)

**Author's Note:**

> 1123應炎，算是點梗，望食用愉快

01  
里歐脫下了衣服，鬆了一口氣，皮衣戲服太過緊窄雖然他很瘦但是長時間穿這種緊身衣也是讓人很痛苦的，這時門響了「里歐！開門！我們去吃火鍋！」是了，還有這個會讓自己發胖穿不下戲服的人在…。

從他還是新人的時候他就被經紀人耳提面命說要保持身材，除非有特殊的戲劇他才會努力增肥不然他都是一直維持自己處於最良好的身材的，但是自從進入普羅米亞這個劇組…他發現自己肉眼可見的胖了…。

因為年齡最小而被前輩投餵就算了！為什麼同劇組的新人加洛提莫斯也老想讓我吃東西？我覺得他肯定是想餵胖我好讓我丟掉這個角色！我絕對不會讓他得逞的！

「里歐快點！今天吃麻辣鍋！」  
「…好！等我一下！」

我明天再來分析好了，誰能拒絕麻辣鍋！

02  
聽說古雷佛塞特是特別演出的前輩時候我吃了一驚，聽坎羅和梅斯說古雷前輩常常捧高踩低，背後有金主，說話常常帶刺…那個笨蛋！靠古雷前輩那麼近做什麼？！聽說前輩最討厭的就是新人碰他了！

看吧！果然挨罵了！古雷前輩狠狠諷刺了加洛一頓，我上前去幫他解圍，古雷前輩果然看在我的面子上放過加洛了，這個傻子還聽不出來古雷前輩在罵他！心累！

「里歐！我們晚餐吃披薩吧！」  
「加洛，你道具吃不夠嗎？！」  
「那…里歐想吃什麼？！」  
「豬排飯。」  
「那我們就去吃豬排飯！」  
「里歐…那個…。」  
「幹嘛？」  
「今天謝謝你！」

原來那個笨蛋聽懂了？！

03  
今天要演吻戲…雖然導演說這是救人的正經戲份，但是我以前從來沒有接吻過啊！而且…還是和那個藍髮笨蛋…。」

果然說拍吻戲會害羞都是騙人的！那麼多人看著一個笨蛋幾次不是撞上我的鼻子就是嗑到我的嘴唇…連點浪漫的感覺都沒有…，還好我沒有聽經紀人的話去隆鼻。

結束之後那個笨蛋跑到了休息室，他跟我道歉，說自己還是處男所以親不好…，我不知道為什麼變得很生氣，我一把勾住他的脖子「給我記住了加洛提莫斯！」我吻住了他，加洛的嘴唇好軟，口腔內好熱，我沉醉在這個吻裡，只想不停的掠奪。

後來他被我吻的差點暈過去，然後逃離了我的休息室，我是不是…喜歡上那個笨蛋了啊？！

04  
自從結束了普羅米亞的拍攝，我又接了好幾個新戲，有吻戲也有床戲，但是都沒有跟加洛那時候的特殊化學反應，我想我應該真的喜歡上那個笨蛋了。

我找到他的電話打了過去，我想過很多他會說的第一句話，但是都沒想到他會說這句…。

「里歐！我們的愛情就像普羅米亞一樣燃燒！」  
我直接掛了電話…果然還是不要跟這個笨蛋在一起吧…。

結果隔天他直接到了我拍戲的地方！

我們就這樣糊裡糊塗的確定關係了…。

05  
普羅米亞票房大獲成功！  
我本來擔心他新人的第一部電影會失敗還想安慰他，結果票房意外的高…，他真幸…不對！他真不愧是我里歐弗提亞的男朋友！

我要掐死那個笨蛋！！！

他竟然直接在媒體面前承認我們的關係了？！！！

好吧…我只好當場給他一個吻…誰讓他是我男朋友。

06  
本來以為會是我們演藝生涯滅頂災難，結果反而備受祝福？我覺得很意外，所有認識的前輩都發簡訊或是line…來祝福我了，粉絲們也相當支持？

或許這個笨蛋意外的是隻錦鯉？

07  
我得獎了！！！！雙男主的獎項！！！我和他一起得到了最佳男主角！

沒想到機會來的那麼快，我直接在台上單膝下跪。

「嫁給我，加洛提莫斯。」  
「我…。」  
他似乎驚呆了！只是拿著獎盃看著我，旁邊的女主持開始帶頭喊「嫁給他！嫁給他！嫁給他！」  
「我其實也準備了戒指…。」他委屈的說，像是一隻被剝奪出門機會的大型犬，他掏出了戒指也單膝跪下。  
「嫁給我，里歐弗提亞！」  
台下笑瘋了…嗯，很高興我們成為史上第一對在頒獎典禮上互相求婚成功的搞笑情侶。

08  
「我們的愛情會像普羅米亞一樣燃燒殆盡嗎？」  
「我們的愛情會像普羅米亞一樣越來越熱烈的燃燒。」  
「我愛你，里歐。」  
「我也愛你，加洛。」

-END-


End file.
